


Gingerbread

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Just boyfriends being domestic. Written for klancemas week day 5.





	

Lance walked out of the bedroom in his blue cat-print boxers and a white T-shirt, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and mussing his bedhead. He'd awoken to some clattering from the kitchen, and was drawn out of the room by smells of gingerbread. When he drew his hands away from his eyes, sure enough, there was Keith, his hair up in a low ponytail, and a ridiculous pink apron over his sweatpants and T-shirt, stirring a bowl of frosting, as smells of gingerbread wafted from the oven. Lance smirked. The pink apron with the words "Santa's favorite ho" on the front in pretty white cursive lettering had been a gag gift he'd gotten Keith for his birthday. He padded up behind Keith barefoot and silent, and slipped his hands underneath the apron. He pressed his lips to Keith's nape. His boyfriend in a ponytail and apron were his weakness.

Keith jumped, startled, then relaxed into his boyfriend's embrace as Lance rubbed circles on his belly with his thumbs. "Morning, sleepyhead," said Keith.

"You woke me up," Lance mumbled through a smile, his mouth still busy kissing the back of Keith's neck. "Why're you wearing this?" he asked, bringing his hands to finger the apron's knot at Keith's back.

"Couldn't find any others," Keith managed to get out, distracted by Lance's attentions. He tilted his head to the side, and Lance took advantage by trailing kisses up to his ear. His fingers were now ghosting up and down Keith's sides.

"Can I tell you something babe?" Lance asked between kisses. "You're even sweeter than those gingerbread cookies of yours."

Keith could feel Lance's smile against his skin, and he suppressed a giggle. Instead he playfully pushed him away. "Go get dressed. We have a party to go to. Allura and Shiro will be pissed if we're late. The cookies are almost done, and then I just have to frost them. Go wrap the presents."

With a final nip at Keith's skin, Lance conceded, pulling away from his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Gush about klance to me on my tumblr: [sleapywolfwrites](https://sleapywolfwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> voltron sideblog: [sir-klancelot](https://sir-klancelot.tumblr.com/)


End file.
